This invention pertains to wheel alignment systems and more particularly to a system and method for generating compensating offsets with respect to error from sensors. These compensating offsets provide correcting factors for computation of adjustments to be made to a vehicle when aligning the wheels thereof.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to provide accurate data from a wheel alignment system since the output from various sensors typically has varied in response to heat, age, the quality of the device itself, and other factors which have tended to provide inaccurate outputs. As disclosed herein correction factors are entered into a computer storage for use in conjunction with computations with respect to providing instructions for aligning wheels of a vehicle.